


[Podfic] Silence Is the Speech of Love

by delabaissé (missyay)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyay/pseuds/delabaiss%C3%A9
Summary: Podfic for "Silence Is the Speech of Love" by lady_ragnell:"Grantaire's life has a pattern: he pays his respects to Aphrodite, he goes to work, he loves Enjolras and provokes him because he can't bring himself to do otherwise. That seems unlikely to change, at least until Enjolras speaks out against the gods and ends up cursed. Grantaire does his best to help him, but it turns out it's just as hard to love Enjolras up close as it is from afar."





	[Podfic] Silence Is the Speech of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence Is the Speech of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150355) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Here I am again, with another podfic of a fic that I'm sure you all already know and love! I have been working on this (on and off) for years, because while I specifically picked it for its challenges and loved working on all of them, I was also slightly afraid to dust off the keyboard that had been sitting on my shelf for a decade and try playing again, even if it was only the simplest of pieces. So please be aware that I am by no means a musician or even actually know how to play beyond counting out the notes from the nearest C. I hope you enjoy this regardless!
> 
> This podfic contains loud noises that are designed to be unpleasant. If you are unsure whether you want to risk listening or at what volume you should listen, [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/asvm1atagd09d4g/Silence_is_the_Speech_of_Love_tidbit_Enjolras%2527_cursed_voice.mp3/file) is an example of a scene with the unpleasant sound effect that you can listen to - simply adjust the volume so that it won't hurt or disturb you. (However, be aware that there is a mild spoiler in the scene.)
> 
> I also skipped the sex scene, so that is why I brought the rating down to Teen and Up!

 

 

[MP3 to download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zedabc53tq3bvqc/Silence_is_the_Speech_of_Love.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> The music I used for the breaks is from Gustav Holst's ["The Planets"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Isic2Z2e2xs) \- I mostly used Venus, Mars, and Jupiter for these, it seemed apropos. :D  
> Also, there is one scene that I set to ["The Reichenbach Falls"](https://soundcloud.com/thesyntaxofthings/the-reichenbach-falls) by Kathy, which is absolutely lovely - I cannot stress enough how much I recommend listening to it, it is amazingly well done and I always have it on my phone to listen to on bad days.
> 
> In no particular order, other keyboard pieces that I did NOT bother to learn, but simply used these videos for:  
> [All I Want Is You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTpY2skslN8)  
> [Debussy - Nocturne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYAmoie1plA)  
> [Fuck You - Lily Allen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZG_N7KRC8M)  
> [How Much Is That Doggie In the Window](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smYEOIJ-dSs)  
> [Killer Queen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fklSOLqu0_o)  
> [Always Look on the Bright Side of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmruK0C8xwQ)  
> [This is Halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfA9lUTmeck)  
> [You Always Hurt the One You Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcWXJ3ROR6Y)  
> 


End file.
